


Iron Rose

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Poetry, confession of feelings, confession through poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Arthur seeks to convey his thoughts and feelings to Merlin with a romantic art form.





	Iron Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for [Orlaith](https://orlaithsstar.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you so much, I hope you like this  
> ~[Rei-the-Rat](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/)

_ Does my iron clad heart beat for thee, _

_ A soft rose of the deepest red, _

_ When we last met under moonlit… _

 

“Agh, that is awful.” Arthur pushed back from his desk and set aside the quill. He stared out the window at the night sky. He should be sleeping, but his thoughts would not rest. The desire to convey his feelings through poetic description had seized him shortly after dinner. Just a simple poem that he could slip to his desire without bringing attention to himself. Depending on how it was received, he may write another.

Or none at all, given how this one was going. He thought about the lengthy verses Merlin could recite off the top of his head with ease. With a sigh, he turned back to the parchment. It didn’t have to be long…

With a new idea, Arthur picked up the quill again and set about finishing the poem.

* * *

“Merlin,” Arthur called to his manservant as they were heading out to train with the other knights. He passed the rolled piece of parchment to him.“This slipped out of your pocket.”

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at it but took it regardless. “I don’t recall having this…” He unrolled it and read the short poem penned upon it.

“What is it, Merlin?” Gwain asked. He slowed his pace to fall back with him as Arthur moved ahead. The other knights were also lingering, curious as to what could possibly bring such a endearing, if not confused, smile to Merlin’s face.

“It’s a poem.”

“One of yours?”

“No…” Merlin read over it again.

“Oh? Well read it out loud then. Perhaps you have yourself a secret admirer.” Gwaine elbowed him playfully. They both missed the way Arthur turned around and stared wide-eyed as Merlin began to read aloud.

 

“ _ Does my iron clad heart beat for thee, _

_ A soft rose of the deepest red, _

_ When we last met under moonlit steps, _

_ A wish I whispered in secret, _

_ Demands an answer, _

_ What will it be? _

_ Dost thou cherish me, _

_ Or shall I forever observe from afar? _ ”

 

“Oh my…” Gwaine peered over Merlin’s shoulder. “You can truly hear the longing in their words.”

“Short and simple,” Merlin rolled the parchment backup and placed it in his pocket for the first time. “I like it.”

“Oh, really? How will you respond?”

“That’s for their ears only, don’t you think?” He met Arthur’s gaze. “I’ll think of something tonight.”

* * *

 

An hour past dinner, Arthur was sitting by his desk watching the sky out the window. He was unsure what to make of the reaction the poem received. The door opened and closed with Merlin bringing in new linens, and after a moment, he came and stood beside him.

“I’ve thought of a response.”

Before Arthur could ask what he meant, Merlin continued.

 

“ _ In the gleaming sun, _

_ A rose of deepest red rests, _

_ Glimmering shields protect, _

_ And the waters of Camelot nourish, _

_ A heart of strength and steel, _

 

_ Beats with passion, _

_ And under the moon, _

_ Upon the steps leading to one’s desire, _

_ An answer whispered in secret, _

_ Forever thou will be cherished, _

_ Forever held close and dear... _ ”

 

Merlin whispered the last lines as Arthur turned away from him to face the window again. “Did you think I wouldn’t recognize your handwriting, sire?” He placed poem on the desk.

“So, you come mock to me?”

“Not at all. I came to deliver an answer.” Merlin bit his lip, unsure of his boldness now that he had seen Arthur’s reaction. He wasn’t sure he what he expected. “And now that I have, I bid you goodnight.”

“I didn’t dismiss you.” Arthur caught Merlin’s wrist as he was turning to leave and stood to meet him as he pulled him back. Gently cupping Merlin’s cheek, he pressed a kiss quickly to his lips and held him close. When they parted, Merlin was watching him with a dazed expression.

“I…” Merlin licked his lips, unaware of he was leaning into Arthur, letting him support his weight. “My apologies, Arthur. I’ll stay as long as you wish.”


End file.
